My Little Pony: Future Friendship
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Ideas of my own Mane Six and their adventures.


**Phantom Fan 21: **Ladies and gentlemen, Due to all the MLP:FiM crossovers, I have decided to make my own Mane Six, Now to let you all know, The story title will be call My Little Pony: Future Friendship, or for short MLP:FF. The story takes place almost 100 since the Friendship is Magic started. All the original Mane Six, expect for Twilight, has pass away and they are now legends though out Equsetria. However, six new manes takes their place and here a bio about each of them, up first...

**SUNLIGHT SPARK-Unicorn**

Sunlight Spark is an orange unicorn with teal eyes, a red and yellow mane and tail shape just like Twilight's only a few inches shorter. Her Cutie Mark is a spark is not only apart of her name, but is also show that ever spell she, and other unicorns use, starts with a spark, she also able to use the spark to blind others so she can get away and build up time to cast a spell. Twilight Sparkle is her Ancestor. Like Twilight, Sunlight is skill in magic and reads a lot of books. Unlike Twilight, She more adventuresses than her and all enjoy going on trips with her friends. However, Sunlight never leaves unless she knows it safe or if it important. Sunlight can be a little hot temper at times but she means well. Also unlike Twilight, she not a student under a princess wing. During a dangerous trip though the old wastelands of the Changelings Kingdom, Sunlight discovers she is the next bearer of the Element of Magic and is the only one of this Mane Six Ancestor to live.

**PARTY SURPRISE-Earth Pony**

Party Surprise is a white earth pony with and light pink mane and tail that is straight. Her eyes are yellow is which to others is a strange trait. Her Cutie Mark is some streamers firing from a party surpriser. Pinkie Pie is her Ancestor. Like Pinkie, Party loves throwing parties, she most loves throwing surprise parties. Unlike Pinkie, she does not break the fourth wall, but she talk about the past when all the original Mane Six was alive. She mostly talk about what her ancestor did to cheer up other in the face of danger. Also unlike Pinkie, Party is easily discourage, losing her happy mood very quickly. Party was born in a town that was call Gloom Town, there was a law there that said no pony was allowed to smile or laugh. If fact when Party was born, she was the first to smile and laugh when she saw a rainbow. Another fact that "Party Surprise" isn't her real name! She was a nameless pony in Gloom Town and when she broke the law, her parents send her away because they didn't what to lose her to the mayor of Gloom Town. Party promise to come back to Gloom Town and make smiles appear on everypony face. Party also has a sister that live in Gloom Town and was born six years after she left. Party give herself the surprise party name after discovering her talent. During a dangerous trip though the old wastelands of the Changelings Kingdom, Party discover that she is the next bearer of the Element of Laughter.

**APPLE FLOWER-Earth Pony**

Apple Flower is a yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail tie up in braids. Her eyes are red as well. Her Cutie Mark is an apple flower starting to bloom. Apple Jack is her Ancestor. Apple Flower wear the same hat as Apple Jack because it was pass down the Apple Family. Like Apple Jack, Apple Flower is the best apple bucker in Equestria and good with a lasso, but claims that she no where as good as Apple Jack. She even runs Sweet Apple Acres. Unlike Apple Jack, she glad for any help and willing to help other in needs. She the third strongest of the Mane Six and sticks with her friends no matter what. She also has a younger brother name Apple Seed. During a trip though an old Wastelands of the Changelings Kingdom, Apple Flower discover she's the next bearer of the Element of Honesty.

**RAINBOW MASK- Pegasus**

Rainbow Mask is a dark blue pegasus with the famous rainbow mane and tail. Her eyes are green. Her cutie mark is a rainbow lighting bolt that shoots sideway pointing down her to her tail. She also had a rainbow-like-mask around her eyes that she got when she was a filly. Rainbow Mask was push head first into a rainbow river by two bullies. The rainbow river blind her for six months and during that time, she grain the rainbow mask that easily states who she is. Rainbow Dash is her Ancestor. Like Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Mask is the fastest pegasus in Equestria and she the first pegasus since Rainbow Dash to pull off the Sonic RainBoom. She also very loyal to her friends. Unlike Rainbow Dash, She doesn't brag about what she does and doesn't goof off on her work. She even pick up a catchphrase, "_No Dashing way!" _The phrase come from Rainbow Dash's name and she uses it when surprise or an evil plot is revel. Out of the new Mane Six, Rainbow Mask easily remembers her Ancestor. She has the same Wonderbolts poster as Rainbow and even a post with Rainbow Dash as the new Wonderbolt Leader. Also unlike Rainbow Dash, She doesn't plan on joining the Wonderbolts in her time, but goes for the tryouts anyways. She the strongest out of the Mane Six. Because Rainbow Mask was blind for six months, she able to find her way around dark caves and pitch black areas without seeing where she going. During a trip thought an old wasteland of the Changeling Kingdom, Rainbow Mask discover she the new bearer of the Element of Loyalty.

**GEM-Unicorn**

Gem is a purple unicorn with a light blue mane and tail in the same style as Rarity's. Her eyes are pink. Her Cutie Mark is a single gem that sparkles. Rarity is her Ancestor. Like Rarity, Gem make her living from sewing dress and using the gem finding spell. She also love gems. Unlike Rarity, She doesn't mind getting very dirty at all. She the second strongest of this Mane Six. Gem also enter six Hoof-to-Hoof Combat championships and won only five out of the six. She lost the six one to Rainbow Mask. Gem even owns the same house/store as Rarity. Because of Rarity success of marking dresses, the name of the her home/store is know every where. During a trip though an old wasteland of the Changeling Kingdom, Gem discover she the next bearer of the Element of Generosity.

**STORY SHY-Pegasus**

Story Shy is a pink pegasus with a golden yellow mane and tail. Her eyes are cyan. Her Cutie Mark is an open book with reading glasses next to it. Fluttershy is her Ancestor. Like Fluttershy, Story Shy is very shy to new ponies and loves taking care of animals. She even has Fluttershy's "The Stare" which she use on misbehave animals or on other that make her mad. Unlike Fluttershy, she not very timed and speaks out what she thinks or if she finds something. Story Shy isn't a fast flyer like Rainbow Mask, but she pretty fast when she what's to be. During a trip though an old wasteland of the Changeling Kingdom, Story Shy discover that she is the next bearer of the Element of Kindness.

That my Mane Six group. Now they will be add-ons to them if I think more, like their past. Return from Friendship is Magic is Princess Twilight Sparkle, who now fully grow and the new ruler of Equsetria, Princess Celestia, Twilight former teacher and ruler, Princess Luna, also former ruler. The Solar and Moon princesses can no long rule over Equsetria and gave it to Twilight. They still rise the sun and moon until Twilight learns to rise both or until another Alicorn is born to rule next to Twilight. Party and Apple Flower are the only two so far to have a siblings and Party is the only one to have her family mention. If more ideas come, I will update about them. Sorry if I didn't give enough detail on the group, but that what I though of when making them. If there any you what to add, just review or send me a PM. Thanks!


End file.
